dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kasouken no Onna
Detalles * Título: 科捜研の女 / 新・科捜研の女 * Titulo (romaji): Kasouken no Onna (1999-2002) / Shin Kasouken no Onna (2004-2008) * También conocido como: Investigator Mariko (KIKU-TV) / Woman of the Crime Lab (TV Asahi) * Genero: Crimen, Medicina, Drama * Cadena: TV Asahi * Horario: Jueves 20:00 Temporadas Este drama se divide en diferentes series. Del año 1999 al 2002, la series fue nombrada: Kasouken no Onna. La serie técnicamente terminó en la temporada de 2002, con un total de cuatro temporadas. En 2004, TV Asahi regresó la serie al aire bajo el nombre de: Shin Kasouken no Onna, o New Woman of the Crime Lab. La temporada 2004 es identificada como la Nueva Temporada 1, pero las personas la identifican como la Temporada 5. Desde la Temporada del 2009, la serie regresó con el nombre de Kasouken no Onna, y se le agrega el año de la serie. * Temporada 1 - 1999-Octubre-21 a 1999-Diciembre-16 * Temporada 2 - 2000-Octubre-19 a 2000-Diciembre-14 * Temporada 3 - 2001-Noviembre-01 to 2001-Diciembre-20 * Temporada 4 - 2002-Julio-25 a 2002-Septiembre-19 * Nueva Temporada 1 - 2004-Abril-15 a 2004-Junio-10 * Nueva Temporada 2 - 2005-Julio-14 a 2005-Septiembre-15 * Nueva Temporada 3 - 2006-Julio-06 a 2006-Septiembre-07 * 2008 Especial - 2008-Marzo-13 * Nueva Temporada 4 - 2008-Abril-17 a 2008-Junio-29 * Nueva Temporada 5 - 2009-Julio-02 a 2009-Septiembre-10 * 2010 Especial - 2010-Marzo-18 * Nueva Temporada 6 - 2010-Julio-08 a 2010-Septiembre-16 * 2011 - 2011-Octubre-20 a 2012-Marzo-8 * 2012 - 2013-Enero-10 a 2013-Marzo-14 * 2013 - 2013-Octubre-17 a 2014-Marzo-13 * 2014 - 2014-Oct-16 a 2014-Dec-11 * 2015 - 2015-Oct-15 to 2016-Mar-10 * 2016 - 2016-Oct-20 to 2017-Mar-?? Sinopsis Como los criminales se vuelven más sofisticados y los delitos más complejos, la policía debe recurrir a medios científicos más rápidos y ser más específicos entre pistas y reducción de sospechosos. Ahí es donde los laboratorios forenses entran en juego. Sasaki Mariko (Sawaguchi Yasuko) es un científico forense de gran talento que tienen que esquivar los estereotipos, así como los comentarios despectivos de detectives veteranos Temporada 1 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna * Título: Kasouken no Onna * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 21-Octubre-1999 a 16-Diciembre-1999 *'Tema:' Kono Namida Hoshi ni Nare por ZARD Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Kobayashi Nenji como Koba Shunsuke * Ito Yuko como Jyomaru Junko * Watanabe Ikkei * Saito Satoru * Satoi Kenta * Hashimoto Satoshi * Kobayashi Chikako * Kobayashi Takashi * Ichiro Maki * Hano Aki * Aijima Kazuyuki (invitado) * Hasegawa Hatsunori (invitado) * Tanaka Minako (invitado) Temporada 2 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna 2 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 19-Octubre-2000 a 14-Diciembre-2000 *'Tema:' Outside Beauty by Himuro Kyosuke Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Kobayashi Nenji como Koba Shunsuke * Ito Yuko como Jyomaru Junko * Naitou Takashi como Muto Kaname * Hano Masaaki como Takano Mika * Kawaoka Daijiro como Someya Yu * Hano Aki * Matsui Makoto * Matsuda Akira * Kobayashi Chiharu * Imamura Keiko como Tomoda Kaori * Ishihashi Kei como Shuzaki Ayumi * Matsui Makoto como Sergeant Ariga * Kamiyama Shigeru como Kanbayashi Tatsuya * Takahashi Katsumi (invitado) * Kamiki Ryunosuke (invitado) * Tsukamoto Takashi (ep6, invitado) Temporada 3 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 3 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 3 * Episodios: 8 * Periodo de Emisión: 01-Noviembre-2001 a 20-Diciembre-2001 *'Tema:' Miss You por Kobukoro Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Yamazaki Hajime * Kobayashi Nenji como Koba Shunsuke * Naitou Takashi como Muto Kaname * Nagae Hidekazu * Katsurayama Shingo * Fukaura Kanako * Toyama Toshiya * Kobayashi Chiharu * Hoshi Yuriko * Minamino Yoko (ep1) * Ikeda Maki (ep4) Producción * Musica: Kawai Kenji Temporada 4 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 4 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 4 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 25-Julio-2002 a 19-Septiembre-2002 *'Tema:' Soredake por aiko Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Yamazaki Hajime * Kusakawa Yuba * Kobayashi Nenji como Koba Shunsuke * Naitou Takashi como Muto Kaname * Fukaura Kanako * Toyama Toshiya * Kobayashi Chiharu * Hoshi Yuriko * Ozaki Migimune * Sakaki Hideo * Hosokawa Junichi * Ogi Shigemitsu Curiosidades * En esta temporada Mariko es transferida de regreso al Departamento de Policía de Kyoto. Temporada 5 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna 5 * Título: Shin Kasouken no Onna * También conocida como: Nueva Temporada 1 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 15-Abril-2004 a 10-Junio-2004 * Tema: Kowaresha por Shiratori Maika Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Naitou Takashi como Domon * Kato Takako como (Hermana de Domon) * Yamazaki Hajime * Saito Satoru * Izumi Masayuki como Inu-kun (Asistente de Mariko) * Tanaka Ken * Kusakawa Yuba * Fukaura Kanako * Handa Kento * Mizoroki Ken Temporada 6 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 6 * Título: Shin Kasouken no Onna 2 * También conocida como: Nueva Temporada 2 * Episodios: 10 * Periodo de Emisión: 14-Julio-2005 a 15-Septiembre-2005 * Tema: Mahiru no Tsuki, por Shimatani Hitomi Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Naitou Takashi como Domon * Kato Takako como Hermana de Domon * Ono Takehiko como Padre de Mariko * Yamazaki Hajime * Saito Satoru * Izumi Masayuki como Inu-kun (Asistente de Mariko) * Tanaka Ken * Morimoto Ryoji como Detective Sugiuchi * Maruyama Tomomi como Taniguchi Asao * Kusakawa Yuba * Kinami Haruka * Suzuki Anju (ep1) * Yamazaki Yuta (ep2) Temporada 7 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 7 * Título: Shin Kasouken no Onna 3 * También conocido como: Nueva Temporada 3 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 06-Julio-2006 a 07-Septiembre-2006 * Tema: Maboroshi por Garnet Crow Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sasaki Mariko * Yamazaki Hajime * Saito Satoru * Izumi Masayuki como Inu-kun (Asistente de Mariko) * Ono Takehiko * Naitou Takashi como Domon * Kato Takako como (Hermana de Domon's sister) * Tanaka Ken * Takahashi Mai (ep8) Producción * Productor: Tezuka Osamu, Inoue Takashi * Director: Tsujino Masahito, Hashimoto Hajime, Oi Kazuo * Guionistas: Higure Yuichi, Sunamoto Hakaru, Takegami Junji, Tsukada Hideaki 2008 Especial * Periodo de Emisión: 13-Marzo-2008 * Horario: Jueves 20:00 Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko * Naitou Takashi Invitados * Kurotani Tomoka * Tsurumi Shingo * Sainei Ryuji * Yokoyama Kazutoshi * Shimizu Koji * Shibutani Megumi Producción * Guionista: Sakurai Takeharu * Director: Tsujino Masato Temporada 8 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 8 * Título: Shin Kasouken no Onna 4 * También conocido como: Nueva Temporada 4 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 17-Abril-2008 a 19-Junio-2008 Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko * Naitou Takashi * Ono Takehiko * Izumi Masayuki * Saito Satoru * Tanaka Ken * Takahashi Mitsuomi * Wakamura Mayumi * Okuda Erika Invitados * Kato Toranosuke (ep1) * Sato Hitomi (ep1) * Shihodo Wataru (ep1) * Shibata Yoshiyuki (ep1) * Inoue Go (ep1) * Takahashi Choei (ep2) * Tayama Ryosei (ep2) * Kikuchi Takanori (ep2) * Aijima Kazuyuki (ep3) * Hara Chiaki (ep3) * Ozawa Hideharu (ep3) * Taguchi Hiroko (ep3) * Mita Airi (ep3) * Kashiwabara Shuji (ep4) * Yuui Ryoko (ep4) * Kaneko Sayaka (ep4) * Okada Rie (ep4) * Yamanaka So (ep5) * Mizuhashi Kenji (ep6) * Hamaoka Maya (ep6) * Fukazawa Atsushi (ep6) * Yoshioka Mayuko (ep6) * Ito Kazue (ep7) * Imura Kumi (ep7) * Shirai Keita (ep7) * Takano Hassei (ep7) * Higashiyama Akemi (ep7) * Yoshimura Jitsuko (ep8) * Tsunogae Kazue (ep8) * Kasahara Hideyuki (ep8) * Hosaka Naoki (ep9) * Obayashi Takeshi (ep9) * Otaka Hiroo (ep9) * Totsugi Shigeyuki (ep9) * Yaginuma Shuhei (ep9) Producción * Guionistas: Sakurai Takeharu (ep1, 5, 7, 9), Morishita Tadashi (ep2, 6), Manabe Chiaki (ep3), Iwashita Yuko (ep4), Matsumoto Miyako (ep8) * Directores: '''Tsujino Masato (ep1, 2, 7, 8, 9), Morimoto Hiroshi (ep5, 6), Fujioka Kojiro (ep3, 4) Temporada 9 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 9 * '''Título: Kasouken no onna 2009 * También conocido como: Nueva Temporada 5 * Episodios: 10 * Periodo de Emisión: 02-Julio-2009 a 10-Septiembre-2009 * Tema: I Believe por Tago Kunio Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko * Naitou Takashi * Ono Takehiko * Izumi Masayuki * Saito Satoru * Tanaka Ken * Takahashi Mitsuomi * Wakamura Mayumi * Okuda Erika Invitados * Kyono Kotomi (ep1) * Sasai Eisuke (ep1) * Sakagami Shinobu (ep1) * Yoshimi Kazutoyo (ep1) * Akimoto Naomi (ep2) * Hasegawa Tomoharu (ep2) * Matsuda Satoshi (ep3) * Isaki Mitsunori (ep3) * Fukui Hiroaki (ep3) * Hiro Midori (ep3) * Katsuno Hiroshi (ep4) * Uchino Kenta (ep4) * Morihata Yumiko (ep4) * Kasai Kenji (ep4) * Asano Kazuyuki (ep5) * Iida Kisuke (ep5) * Funaki Sachi (ep5) * Masuoka Mei (ep5) * Ryu Raita (ep6) * Ito Aiko (ep6) * Tamura Ryo (ep7) * Kurokawa Mei (ep7) * Sato Masahiro (ep7) * Maeda Ai (ep8) * Musaka Naomasa (ep8) * Yoshii Rei (ep8) * Mitsuya Yoko (ep8) * Tsutsui Mariko (ep8) * Ishida Taro (ep8) * Taniguchi Takashi (ep8) * Kurenai Manko (ep8) * Isaka Shunya (ep9) * Sakai Miki (ep9) * Tachikawa Mitsutaka (ep9) * Shimizu Koji (ep9) * Matsunaga Kyoko (ep9) * Hino Yojin (ep9) * Nonami Maho (ep10) * Oka Ayumi (ep10) Producción * Guionistas: Sakurai Takeharu (ep1, 4, 6, 9), Manabe Chiaki (ep2), Matsumoto Miyako (ep3, 7), Lee Jeong-hui (ep5), Iwashita Yuko (ep8), Morishita Tadashi (ep10) * Directores: Tsujino Masato (ep1, 6, 7, 10), Morimoto Hiroshi (ep2, 3, 9), Ishikawa Ichiro (ep4,5,8) 2010 Especial * Periodo de Emisión: 18-Marzo-2010 * Horario: Jueves 20:00 Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko * Naitou Takashi Invitados * Shimizu Misa * Nishimura Masahiko * Kaneko Ken * Kuroda Fukimi * Kamamori Ryohei * Tsujimura Ryoji Producción * Guionista: Sakurai Takeharu * Director: Tsujino Masato Temporada 10 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 10 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2010 * También conocido como: Nueva Temporada 6 * Episodios: 10 * Periodo de Emisión: 08-Julio-2010 a 16-Septiembre-2010 * Tema: Suki to iu kotoba por Sugawara Sayuri Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko * Naitou Takashi * Ono Takehiko * Izumi Masayuki * Saito Satoru * Tanaka Ken * Takahashi Mitsuomi * Wakamura Mayumi * Okuda Erika Invitados * Iwasaki Hiromi (ep1) * Asari Yosuke (ep1) * Takahashi Kaori (ep2) * Fujita Yumiko (ep2) * Manase Juri (ep2) * Hasegawa Mayumi (ep2) * Shimizu Akihiro (ep3) * Akiyama Nana (ep3) * Furuya Ikko (ep4) * Kojima Kanako (ep4) * Obayashi Takeshi (ep4) * Nakane Toru (ep4) * Oshitani Kaori (ep4) * Mori Ren (ep5) * Emoto Tokio (ep5) * Hirata Mitsuru (ep6) * Miki Takako (ep6) * Yamada Maiko (ep6) * Namioka Kazuki (ep6) * Ikeda Ai (ep6) * Yamaguchi Shifumi (ep6) * Sugimoto Tetta (ep7) * Imai Tomohiko (ep7) * Kuze Seika (ep7) * Tono Asuka (ep8) * Masu Takeshi (ep8) * Miura Riki (ep8) * Mine Rantaro (ep8) * Sano Shiro (ep9) * Matsuzawa Kazuyuki (ep9) * Shibamoto Tadashi (ep9) * Mitamura Kunihiko (ep10) * Omi Toshinori (ep10) * Karasuma Setsuko (ep10) Producción * Screenwriters: Todayama Masashi (ep1,10), Manabe Chiaki (ep2,8), Matsumoto Miyako (ep3,6), Sakurai Takeharu (ep4,7), Lee Jeong-Hui (ep5), Iwashita Yuko (ep9) * Directors: Tsujino Masato (ep1,10), Morimoto Hiroshi (ep2,3), Ishikawa Ichiro (ep4,5), Kanezaki Ryosuke (ep6,9), Nishiyama Taro (ep7), Hama Tatsuya (ep8) Temporada 11 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna 11 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2011 * Episodios: 16 * Periodo de Emisión: 20-Octubre-2011 al 08-Marzo-2012 * Horario: Jueves 20:00 * Tema: **Tsumugi ~Amaneku Omoi~ por Hatsune (ep. 1-9) **Namida Hoshi por NIKIIE (ep. 10-16) Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sakaki Mariko * Naitou Takashi como Domon Kaoru * Kazama Toru como Usami Yuya * Toda Naho como Shiba Mikie * Saito Satoru como Hino Kazumasa * Tanaka Ken como Sakuma Makoto * Takahashi Mitsuomi como Kondo Katsunori * Wakamura Mayumi como Kazaoka Satsuki * Okuda Erika como Yoshizaki Yasuko * Osada Seiya como Soma Ryo Temporada 12 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 12 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2012 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 10-Enero-2013 al 14-Marzo-2013 * Tema: Demo ne... por Yanawaraba Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sakaki Mariko * Naitou Takashi como Domon Kaoru * Kazama Toru como Usami Yuya * Toda Naho como Shiba Mikie * Saito Satoru como Hino Kazumasa * Tanaka Ken como Sakuma Makoto * Takahashi Mitsuomi como Kondo Katsunori * Wakamura Mayumi como Kazaoka Satsuki * Okuda Erika como Yoshizaki Yasuko * Osada Seiya como Soma Ryo Producción * Guionistas: Sakurai Takeharu, Todayama Masashi * Director: Morimoto Hiroshi, Ishikawa Ichiro * Productores: Kikuchi Kyo, Tsukada Hideaki * Musica: Kawai Kenji Temporada 13 thumb|250px|Kasouken no Onna 13 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2013 * Episodios: 16 * Periodo de Emisión: 17-Octubre-2013 a 13-Marzo-2014 *'Tema:' **Mou Nakanaide por DEEN (ep. 1-8) **Atashi wo Mitsukete por Salley (ep. 9-16) Reparto * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sakaki Mariko * Naitou Takashi como Domon Kaoru * Kazama Toru como Usami Yuya * Saito Satoru como Hino Kazumasa * Osada Seiya como Soma Ryo * Yamamoto Hikaru como Ukuta Ami * Sakimoto Hiromi como Kijima Shuhei * Kaneda Akio como Fujikura Shinichi * Wakamura Mayumi como Kazaoka Satsuki Producción * Guionistas: Sakurai Takeharu, Todayama Masashi * Director: Morimoto Hiroshi, Ishikawa Ichiro * Productores: Kikuchi Kyo, Tsukada Hideaki * Musica: Kawai Kenji Temporada 14 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna 14 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2014 * Episodios: 9 * Periodo de Emisión: 16-Octubre-2014 al 11-Diciembre-2014 * Tema: Shaso por Shibata Jun Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Sawaguchi Yasuko como Sakaki Mariko * Naitou Takashi como Domon Kaoru * Wakamura Mayumi como Kazaoka Satsuki * Kazama Toru como Usami Yuya * Kaneda Akio como Fujikura Jinichi * Saito Satoru como Hino Kazumasa * Osada Seiya como Soma Ryo * Sakimoto Hiromi como Kijima Shuhei * Yamamoto Hikaru como Wakata Ami * Nishida Ken como Saeki Shinobu Producción * Productor General: Inoue Takashi * Productor: Fujimoto Kazuhiko, Tsukada Hideaki, Nakao Ayuko * Director: Tazaki Ryuta, Morimoto Hiroshi, Ishikawa Ichiro * Guionista: Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu * Musica: Kawai Kenji Temporada 15 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna 15 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2015 * Episodios: 15 + 2 especiales * Periodo de Emisión: **15-Octubre-2015 al 10-Marzo-2016 **03-Enero-2016 (esp 1), 17-Abril-2016 (esp 2) * Tema: **Yasei no Doumei por Shibasaki Kou (ep. 1-7, SP. 1) **Kimi ga Kureru Mono by Tokunaga Hideaki (ep. 8-15, SP. 2) Reparto *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naitou Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo *Sakimoto Hiromi as Kijima Shuhei *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ikegami Kimiko as Ochiai Sakiko *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuuki Invitados *Takahashi Hitomi as Shouno Kaho (ep1) *Oji Megumi as Sakaemura Ikuko (ep1) *Irie Jingi as Oya Haruto (ep1) *Yamaguchi Yoshiyuki (山口祥行) as Higuchi (ep1) *Morishita Yoshiyuki as Hagii Yoshinori (ep1) *Ito Takaaki as Sakaemura Haruhiko (ep1) *Hagiwara Riku as Yoshio Yuuya (ep1) *Yano Eiji (や乃えいじ) (ep1) *Hotta Takahiro (堀田貴裕) as Takezaki Eiji (ep1) *Murasaki Maaya (村崎真彩) (ep1) *Motoyama Chikara (本山力) as Miyawaki (ep1) *Fueki Yuko as Tsukasa Reika (ep2) *Hiiragi Rumi as Kubo Miyako (ep2) *Kobashi Megumi as Sato Shiho (ep2) *Ozaki Usoh as Reika's manager (ep2) *Kitami Toshiyuki as Senkawa Kyoichiro (ep2) *Kawano Naoki as Matsuki Tadashi (ep3) *Shibuya Asuka as Imanishi Mai (ep3) *Takagi Manpei as Iwashimizu Osamu (ep3) *Enjoji Aya as Osamu's mother (ep3) *Nakajima Hiroko as Tsubaki Chiyoko (ep4) *Goda Masashi as Yoshimoto Kiyoto (ep4) *Sato Hiroko as Mizukoshi Suzuka (ep4) *Oshima Yoko as Jojima Minori (ep4) *Deai Masayuki (出合正幸) as Kurama Takeo (ep4) *Nishio Rui (西尾塁) as Jojima Ren (ep4) *Hiraoka Takuma as Udagawa Takehito (ep7) *Tsuihiji Anna as Hosaka Mai (ep8) *Ozawa Maju (SP1) Produccion *'Escritor:' Todayama Masashi, Sakurai Takeharu (櫻井武晴) *'Productor General:' Ido Takashi (井圡隆) *'Productor:' Seki Takuya, Fujimoto Kazuhiko (藤本一彦), Tsukada Hideaki (塚田英明), Nakao Ayuko (中尾亜由子) *'Director:' Tasaki Ryuta (田﨑竜太), Morimoto Hiroshi (森本浩史) *'Musica:' Kawai Kenji Temporada 16 thumb|300px|Kasouken no Onna 16 * Título: Kasouken no Onna 2016 * Episodios: 17 * Periodo de Emisión: 20-Octubre-2016 al 9-Marzo-2017 Reparto *Sawaguchi Yasuko as Sakaki Mariko *Naito Takashi as Domon Kaoru *Wakamura Mayumi as Kazaoka Satsuki *Kazama Toru as Usami Yuya *Kaneda Akio as Fujikura Jinichi *Saito Satoru as Hino Kazumasa *Osada Seiya as Soma Ryo *Yamamoto Hikaru as Wakuta Ami *Nishida Ken as Saeki Shinobu *Ishii Kazuaki (石井一彰) as Kanbara Yuuki Enlaces * Sitio Oficial Galería Kasouken no onna 2014.jpg Kasouken onna13.jpg Kasouken2012.jpg Kasouken no Onna2011.jpg Kasoken no onna 2009.jpg Kasoken no onna 2008.jpg Kasoken no onna 2006.jpg Kasoken no onna 2005.jpg Kasoken no onna 2002.jpg Kasoken no onna 2001.jpg Kasoken no onna 1999.jpg Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama1999 Categoría:JDrama2000 Categoría:JDrama2001 Categoría:JDrama2002 Categoría:JDrama2004 Categoría:JDrama2005 Categoría:JDrama2006 Categoría:JDrama2007 Categoría:JDrama2008 Categoría:JDrama2009 Categoría:JDrama2010 Categoría:JDrama2011 Categoría:JDrama2012 Categoría:JDrama2013 Categoría:JDrama2014 Categoría:JDrama2015 Categoría:JDrama2016 Categoría:TV Asahi Categoría:Medicina Categoría:Crimen Categoría:Drama Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios